


I Love You

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky and Natasha were the odd couple in high school, they couldn’t stand each other, Bucky was obnoxious, Natasha was annoying, but ever since that incident happen, Bucky had shown his vulnerable side of him, crying in her arms that very night, since then they were friends, they would study together and eat lunch together, and now they’re at prom together.





	I Love You

Bucky and Natasha were the odd couple in high school, but yet they were perfect for each other. She as the cheerleader captain, while he was in the football team. They didn’t start it smooth though, Natasha was with Clint first during her sophomore year, when things didn’t work out well and she was the cheerleader captain, she broke it off with Clint and went out with Brock Rumlow the Captain of the football team. Everything was going perfect for her, too perfect. They were at one of the after game party, when some of the hockey boys decided to make a move on her, she was tipsy as she was sitting by the pool, when the boys pushed her in the water, with them boys jumping in too, groping her in the water, she tried to scream, but water kept getting into her lungs, and she swore that she could drown, until someone grabs her out of the water.

“Come on Natasha! Breathe! Fucking breathes!” The voice said, as they shook her body. She sat up and coughed out everything.

“Thank god! Fuck we almost lost you!” The voice said again, Natasha looks up and she saw Bucky Barnes.

“Thanks.” Natasha coughed out as she leans onto his arm.

“Hey no worries, you okay now?” Bucky asked her, as he rubs her back.

“Hands off my girl, Barnes!” Brock said, as he walks up to them.

“I nearly drowned down there baby.” Natasha said.

“So? You were nearly drowned, by why does he have his arms around you. Hands off Barnes.” Brock said as he pushes Bucky away and pulls Natasha away from him.

“Don’t be rude Brock, he saved my life, where were you when those hockey boys of yours, dunk me in the pool?” Natasha asked him, as she pushed him away.

“Well busy playing tongue hockey with the other girls.” Clint said, as he appears next to Natasha, putting his jacket around her.

“You were what?” Natasha asked him, as she walks up to him, wanting to slap his face.

“Natasha come on, don’t waste your time on a douchebag like him.” Bucky said, as he pulls her away.

“Yeah take my sloppy second away, I’m done with her.” Brock scoffs, only for Bucky to turn to him, and punch him in the face.

“Yeah! Anyways she deserves someone that could actually please her in bed.” Bucky scoffs, as he puts her arms around Natasha’s shoulder and walked her away with Clint.

They decided to go to Bucky’s place, since his family are away for the weekend to visit his grandma in the hospital back in the countryside. Natasha and Clint were seated on Bucky’s bed, while Bucky find something warm for Natasha to wear since she was soaked, as he hands her one of his sweatshirts, she got changed in the bathroom, as Bucky as sat next to Clint, they were talking about the football game. Natasha came in with Bucky’s sweatshirt hanging loosely around her thighs.

“Thanks again Bucky. I really mean it.” Natasha said, as she fiddled with the sleeves, as they hanged loosely over her fingers.

“Hey no worries, you were lucky, I was there. Are you hungry? I could cook us something?” Bucky said as he got up from his bed, headed to the door, Natasha nods at him. All of them went to the kitchen, while Bucky re heat the food his mum made him. Just then his apartment door opens, and Steve and Tony walks in.

“Yo Bucks! We’re here!” Tony greets them as he hangs his jacket by the door.

“Hey Tasha, Clint. You’re here too.” Steve said, as they walked into the kitchen.

“Yeah, the hockey team decided to drown her just now.” Clint said, as he took a bite of his food.

“They did what! Oh, I’m so gonna screw them!” Steve said as he bangs the kitchen counter.

“Well you have to screw me first, before you screw them.” Tony said, as he winks at him.

“Don’t dirty Becky’s bed alright.” Bucky said, as he feeds a spoonful of food in Steve’s mouth.

“Yeah. And no, we’re not doing it tonight alright.” Steve said as he swallows his food.

“Why not!” Tony groans.

“Yeah why not!” Clint said.

“Well we had Taco bells just now, and you know how bad they sit in my stomach, and you know how gassy your stomach gets. So next time alright hunny.” Steve said, as he kissed Tony’s forehead.

As they settle in bed, more like Natasha was in Bucky’s bed, while we slept on the floor, Clint was on the sofa in the living room, Steve and Tony was in Becky’s room, Natasha couldn’t sleep, she tossed and turned.

“You can’t sleep?” Bucky asked, as he sat up, looking at her.

“Well it’s weird to sleep in someone’s bed and alone, you know. I’m so used to cuddling up with someone, and I’m here alone.” Natasha said.

“You mind if I join you in there, I mean the floor is nice but not as warm as my bed.” Bucky said.

“Alright come here, no touchy alright.” Natasha said, as she pats the bed.

As they snuggle close together, Natasha resting her head on Bucky’s chest, they synchronized their breathing and then soon sleep took over them, Bucky had hugged Natasha closer, resting his head on hers. It was 4 am when his phone vibrated on the night stand. Bucky grabs it, and answered it, it was his mum, her voice cracked as she tried to not sob so much into the phone call, and all he hears was, she’s gone Bucky, she left us in her sleep. Bucky suddenly sat up, as he held his phone close to him, it woke Natasha up.

“Bucks, you okay?” Natasha asked him, as she rubs her eyes.

“She’s gone. She’s no longer with us, Natasha.” Bucky said, as he looks at her.

“Who’s gone Bucky?” Natasha asked, as she placed her hand onto his.

“My grandma.” Bucky whispered, as a tear falls down his cheeks. Natasha pulls him into a hug, as he cried in her shoulders, Natasha held him tight, she was holding him so tight that she wants to piece all the broken pieces together, she kissed his head, she rubs his back, she held him close, she whispered everything will be okay.

That was about 2 years ago, now they’re junior, during their junior prom night, Bucky was holding Natasha’s body close to him, as they dance together to a slow music, as he twirls her around, then pulls her close, he whispers the song into her ears, she smiles at him. within the 3 years of knowing him, they were times they were screaming at each other throat, way before the incident, they couldn’t stand each other, Bucky was obnoxious, Natasha was annoying, but ever since that incident happen, Bucky had shown his vulnerable side of him, crying in her arms that very night, since then they were friends, they would study together and eat lunch together, and now they’re at prom together.

Bucky was twirling Natasha around, she giggles as he dips her and pulls her up, she smiles at him, she leans up and kissed his lips. As they pulled apart, she leans her forehead against his.

“It’s crazy how fast 2 years has gone for us, how we were enemies from the start, and then you became my friend, then my best friend. You were there for my every heartbreak, when I was nearly kicked out of the cheerleader team, you were there when I failed my exams, you held me close when my parents threw me out because my grades we dropping, you kept me sane when school was getting too much, you talked me out of leaving school. And now you talked me into going to this stupid junior prom, you bought me this beautiful dress, this corsage that matched my eyes, you even drove us here. And all I want to say is that, I fucking love you, James Buchanan Barnes” Natasha said, as she intertwines her fingers around Bucky’s neck, smiling up at him.

“And I fucking love you too, Natalia Alianovna Romanova” Bucky whispered, as he leans down and kissed her lips.


End file.
